Mobile payment using a digital wallet is an increasingly common method of conducting a payment transaction. However, before a mobile device is able to conduct a transaction, the mobile device typically needs to be provisioned with personalization data relating to a user and/or account.
Provisioning a mobile device may involve authenticating a user and storing personalization data onto the mobile device. Some systems and methods for provisioning a portable electronic device are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0078735 to Bauer et al. (hereinafter “Bauer”). In Bauer, provisioning is generally performed by (1) storing payment account data in a mobile handset, (2) once the payment account data is stored, authenticating a user, and (3) activating the payment account if authentication is successful.
However, prior systems such as Bauer have a number of shortcomings that cause device provisioning to be slow and inefficient. For example, in Bauer, the authentication process cannot begin until mobile payment account data is created, prepared, encrypted, and stored on a mobile handset. This causes inconvenience for the user (e.g., due to wait times) and increases the amount of time a server must store provisioning information for a device in memory, increasing computational load. In addition, after a user is authenticated, Bauer requires the generation of an unblock command for the payment account data and several messages to be exchanged between a middleware server and the mobile handset, further increasing the latency of the process.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.